Custard talks smack to Miss Spider
Characters Me-Kimberly Principal-Alan Evil Miss Spider-Dave Miss Spider-Julie Custard-Jennifer Evil Miss Spider's ghost-Scary Voice Lily Bunny (on TV) Lily's dad (on TV) Lily's mom (on TV) Plot This is almost a video about me getting held back. I was in college (same as the one in Brian Gets Held Back). When Evil Miss Spider tried to hold me back to 12th grade, I started talking smack to her by calling her names. I was ungrounded. Later in room 626, I still see Evil Miss Spider's ghost outside that night planning some revenge. The episode ends with me getting tucked in as I hear "Tommorow You Can Count Again." Transcript Principal: Hello, Luna. Welcome to college. Luna: Thank you. Principal: Your room is 626. Luna: I'm a college student. Yeah! Evil Miss Spider: He kept bothering me in 12th grade! Luna: Who are you? Why do you want me back in high school? Evil Miss Spider: I'm Evil Miss Spider. I'm holding you back. Luna: You cannot, Evil Miss Sepider! Evil Miss Spider: My name is not Evil Miss Sepider! I'm Evil Miss Spider! Say it right! Luna: Okay, Evil Miss Spiswwe! Evil Miss Spider: I am not Evil Miss Spiswwe! Call me Evil Miss Spider! If you talk smack to me once more, I will tell the principal to hold you back! Luna: Fine, Evil Miss Spideer! Evil Miss Spider: That's it! She talked smack to me! Principal: And you deserve it! You're the worst character ever in my life! I will notify your good clone you tried to hold Luna back! (at Miss Spider's house) Miss Spider: Evil me, how dare you try to hold Luna back?! You know she's friendly! Evil Miss Spider: It's not my fault! She kept on talking smack to me! Miss Spider: It doesn't matter! Besides you deserved to get talked smack to! You're grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Evil Miss Spider: No! Luna kept on bothering me in 12th grade! She also kept on talking smack to me! I wish she was dead! Miss Spider: How dare you wish the creator's girlfriend dead! That's it! Custard will kill you with a purple chainsaw! Custard, kill my good clone right now! Custard: On it! (censored) Custard: There! That should teach her a lesson! (back at school that night) Luna: I forgot. Where's 626? Principal: This college has 10 floors. Floor 1 is where 101-199, the cafeteria, the classrooms and my office is. Floor 2 is where 201-299 are. Floor 3 is where 301-399 are and so on. Luna: This means my room is on floor 6. Principal: You're right. (on floor 6) Principal: Luna, rooms 601-650 are to your left and rooms 651-699 are to your right. The odds are on the left side and the evens are on the right side. Right this way. Luna: 632, 630, 628, 626. That's me. Principal: That's right. Here's your room. It's 9:00 and one hour to curfew. The night staff will check on you. Luna: Who is the night staff? Principal: The night staff is Kumi. She will check on you at 10:00. If you're having problems or trouble, call me. Luna: Thank you. (in 626) Luna: This reminds me of a hotel room. I'm glad Evil Miss Spider's gone for good. Miss Spider's ghost: Curses, I will get Luna one day! Luna: Before I conclude this video, I will need you all to follow my warning. When you are in college and a student tries to hold you back, stand up for yourself. Don't trust them. Trust yourself. Do all those things or you will be sent back to 12th grade, 11th grade and the previous grades. (Cuts to Miss Spider's funeral where the students are happy) (back in room 626) Luna: Some people get held back but others move up grades. Before, I go to bed and get tucked in, I will watch this video so I can get some rest. I had a busy day. (I turn on TV) Lily's mom (on TV): Settle down, Lily. It's time to go to bed. You had a very busy day. Lily's dad (on TV): We're very proud of you, Lily. You did a wonderful job counting to 20. (Both kiss Lily) Lily Bunny (on TV): Maybe tomorrow, I can count up to 30, or 40, or even 100. (lullaby plays and I yawn and fall asleep as well) Lily's mom (on TV): Close your eyes and go to sleep it's been a busy day. You took a walk and counted things you passed along the way. You counted cows and frogs and birds and hats up in the sky. You counted pigs and pancakes and drums as they marched by. Hushabye 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Hushabye 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Trivia *Usually in grounded series, people usually go to bed early. In this case, I had to go to bed. Not as my punishment but it was late at night after I went to my room. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Tried to stop your parents